Stripped
by History lover16
Summary: Hermione and Jasper.


_**Stripped **_

_**Well that is it for this one shot. I don't own Harry Potter or twilight. Comment and like my stories**__**.**_

He felt her snake her arms around his neck,and pulled his head close to hers. Her hands found their way into the strands of his dirty blonde tousled hair. He was shocked when she fit her lips over his. The jolt he felt from the contact was awe inspiring. Jasper continued to kiss her, and she began to open her mouth more to him. She couldn't get enough of him.

He couldn't get enough of her. That sweet taste, the electricity they created; this is what a kiss supposed to be like. Every emotion involved, every body part humming with arousal. He wonder if someone could die from that.

Jasper felt his cock stir,and felt desire for Hermione deep within him. He wanted her let go and held his hand for her.

_**Come with me**_

_**Into the trees**_

_**We'll lay on the grass**_

_**And let the hours pass**_

_**Take my hand**_

_**Come back to the land**_

_**Let's get away**_

_**Just for one day**_

Jasper leads Hermione into the forest to his family else was out hunting or shopping. He couldn't wait,he picked her up and speeded home. When they got to his room, he threw her on the bed.

_"Jasper will you kiss me?"_

He buried his hands in her brown locks,tilted her head back and sealed his lips over hers. Hermione opened her mouth letting out a moan. The moan reverberate all the way to his groin.

Jasper felt like he was on heaven when their lips are sealed together, blood would never feel the same way again.

_**Let me see you**_

_**Stripped down to the bone**_

_**Let me hear you**_

_**Speaking just for Mme**_

_**Let me see you**_

_**Stripped down to the bone**_

_**Let me hear you**_

_**Crying just for me**_

_"Plz jasper,"_ Hermione gasped

" What do you want?"

_" I want you plz"_

"Tell me mi, what do u want me to do?"

She didn't have to think about it

_" Make love to me,"_

Those words sent his libido skyrocketing to the stratosphere. He wanted her more than blood, she wanted him.

" Are u sure?"

She nodes and pressed her body to his.

_" This is my only way to get close to you "_

_**Let me hear you**_

_**Make decisions**_

_**Without your television**_

_**Let me hear you speaking**_

_**Just for me**_

They were both still clothed, but knowing she was underneath him made want him to semen. She wants to get closer to does she.

He need to take things slow with her, not hurt her. He sat up and reached for the hem of her shirt. She sat up enough so he could easily slip it off her body. To his surprise she was bar.

No bra? He raised his eyebrows and growled. Her breasts were firm and round with her nipples were puckered up waiting to be in his mouth.

" I want to taste you." He said before leaning down and taking her flesh in his mouth. She let out a whimper as he sucked harder, pushing the erect bud to the roof of his mouth. Jasper released it,and lightly licked around it to soothe it.

Hermione arched her back to offer him another taste of her breasts. Jasper didn't refused, he gave the second breasts the same treatment as the first.

_**Metropolis**_

_**Has nothing on this**_

_**You're breathing in fumes**_

_**I taste when we kiss**_

_**Take my hand**_

_**Come back to the land**_

_**Where everything's ours**_

_**For a few hours**_

Hermione groans out of frustration when jasper removed his mouth. Jasper hands went to her shorts and began to slide them down her creamy thighs. He growled out when he saw she had no undergarments.

The sight of her small nest of curls at her pussy made him so hard he might cum.

" God that's beautiful" he grunts out

He took a finger and ran it down her folds.

" Your so wet already."

Taking his other hand he spread her legs, and found her clit. He was excited when he found it was already swollen and waiting for him.

He lowered his face to her, he flicked his tongue along her soaked flesh.

_" Oh My!"_ She moaned softly

He chuckles softly and pulls away. She cried out in protest.

" I want you to moan, scream my name loud okay sweetie."

He went to her opening and flicked his tongue once again to her soaked flesh. Hermione buckled her hips towards his mouth. He continued to glide his tongue along her sex. Jasper tickles her bud with his mouth and fingers. Jasper could tell she was close.

_**Let me see you**_

_**Stripped down to the bone**_

_**Let me hear you**_

_**Speaking just for Mme**_

_**Let me see you**_

_**Stripped down to the bone**_

_**Let me hear you**_

_**Crying just for me**_

_" Oh Jasper what's happening"_

"It's okay let go I got you"

_" I can't jasper it just..."_

"cum for me babe"

_"Jas...Per...Oh..fu...ck"_

At those words she exploded on his tongue. Her juice surged out and he lapped all of it up in excitement. Her scream of pleasure rang through his ears like a symphony. He couldn't Wai to feel her body pulsing around his hard cock soon. Hermione didn't hesitate to like her juice from the corner of his mouth. That turned him on even more.

_" I never had an.."_ She stopped

" Orgasm before?"

Her face was red like a tomato ㇭3.

_" No is that bad?"_

" No it okay it makes you more beautiful"

Jasper couldn't believe it, she was a virgin in all areas.

_**Let me hear you**_

_**Make decisions**_

_**Without your television**_

_**Let me hear you speaking**_

_**Just for me**_

_" I need you jasper."_

Jasper raised himself from the bed. He pulled off his shirt, his bare chest was a sight to be hold. It looked so firm and packed with perfect muscle. If I looked closer I can see the scars he has.

_**I will ask about the scars later**__._

Jasper unbuttoned his slacks and slipped them down his pale well- built legs. He was left standing in his boxers. Hermione because nervous knowing he would take them off soon.

_**Heart beats fast**_

_**Colors and promises**_

_**How to be brave**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**_

_**But watching you stand alone**_

_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**_

_**One step closer**_

It didn't take him long enough to get rid of his underwear. When he slid them down his cock popped out and stood in attention. Hermione's eyes were wide and she couldn't stop staring. _**Would it fit? It looks like it might tear me in half.**_

" Don't worry I won't hurt you"

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you **_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

He slowly climbed on the bed. He position himself between her thighs.

" Hermione are you sure?"

Hermione looks at him and nods her head. She place her hand on his cheek and softly stroke.

_" I love you Jasper"_

He ws shocked but didn't show it. He made her feel better than before. He could feel the love pouring out of her. There was always nervous with fright in her. But I could feel deep sadness within her.** I will ask her about that later.**

_**Time stands still**_

_**Beauty in all she is**_

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not let anything take away**_

_**What's standing in front of me**_

_**Every breath**_

_**Every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

Jasper leaned down to Hermione and kissed her on the lips. He wants her to trust him.

_Hermione pov_

_I felt the head of his cock press against my slickened entrance. I wants to be full, to have all of him inside of me. We kept eye contact. In his eyes he was holding back for me. _

_" Plz"__ I plead _

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you **_

_I then felt him slip deeper inside of me. My hips buckled up to get him further. I closed my eyes._

" Look at me Hermione," Jasper said through gritted teeth.

_I looked right I his eyes and saw something I never thought he could possessed, Love._

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**One step closer **_

_**One step closer**_

_All of a sudden Jasper thrust forward and taking my virginity. I screamed and tried to wiggle held me and kissed me on the lips._

_We didn't move for a while. I felt him withdraw his rock hard member out of my swollen cunt. It was perfect like two parts were fit together. _

_"Jasper I-I need..."_

" Tell me?"

_" I need you to fuck me !"_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_My words stripped him of most restraints he had. He trusts hard into me. I screamed out in pain and pleasure. I never felt complete, connected with someone in my entire life._

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousands more **_

_Jasper started a relentless pace of trusting and withdrawing from my flesh. I felt my insides tighten with my toes start to tingle. I felt his cock grow harder inside of me. _

"Come with me babe" He grunts

The words were my undoing. I had the most amazing orgasm. Jasper thrust hard into a few more times and collapse on my chest.

" Your happy now we are closer than before."

_I looked at him and kiss his lips. _Jasper kissed her neck and could smell her blood. It had this incredible smell and he felt his teeth were coming out. He nibbles softly on her neck.

_" You must be hungry. You can take a bite okay jasper. I know you wont hurt me." _

Jasper shanked his teeth in her neck. The blood was wonderful filling. He let go and licked the blood. He turned to face her and kissed her hard on the mouth.


End file.
